Le Petit Chaperon rouge
by cassous18
Summary: Le Chaperon Rouge de Charles Perrault revisitée. Merci de consulter un psy à la suite de cette lecture,nous ne recueillions aucunes plaintes pour troubles mentaux... Attention LEMON et PWP ! The Gazette, Miyavi et Kamijo (en clin d'œil ) Les personnages s'appartiennent ! Ceci écrit avec l'aide d'une amie...
1. Chapter 1

Il était une fois,dans une petite maison proche du bois où vivait un être qui faisait frémir d'angoisse la petit garçon qui s'appelait Ruki mais que les villageois préféraient nommer le petit chaperon rouge.L'enfant attendait patiemment que maman Kai arrête de joué avec papa Miyavi dans la cuisine afin que sa maman lui donne des crêpes accompagnés de confiture, de Nutella et de crème chantilly, afin de les apporter à mamie Kamijo.

Kai (ouvre la porte ):Tien mon petit chaperon, voici ton panier (Sourire Colgate mode on)

Ruki (Prend le panier ) :Tss...J'y vais...

Miyavi (Enlace Kai) : Tien donc Ruki, pourquoi tu as une robe ? (Il va finir par étouffer à force de rire...)

Ruki (Prend conscience) : Euh...Non mais ce quoi ce putain de bordel de merde !?

Kai (tape Ruki sur la tête):Non,mais ce quoi ce vocabulaire !? Pour la peine tu restes comme ça ! (Mode Hitler on)

Ruki ( Dépression...)

Miyavi (embrasse le tyran):Bon c'est pas tout mais j'aimerai bien continué à joué au docteur...

Kai ( Répond au baiser):Oh...désolé mon chérie, j'arrive !

Ruki :..

Alors que ses parents faisaient des choses loin d'être innocente,Ruki,lui parti découragé et emprunta le sentier qui menait chez mamie Kamijo. Sur le chemin, Ruki s'amusait à hurler toutes les injures possible et imaginable comme Saleté d'endive alien arc en ciel . C'est alors que notre petit chaperon dont l'imagination était immense se fit percuter par..un...canard.

Oui,un canard!Il était grand,jaune avec des cheveux châtain, de longues jambes mises en valeur par des bas oranges et un mini-short froufrouteux* . Ruki n'eut même pas le temps de recouvrir ces esprits que l'animal lui sauta dessus et l'entraîna dans un buisson...Notre chaperon comprenant enfin la situation tenta de crier mais en fut empêchait par le canard qui lui fit signe de se taire...

…:Chut !

Ruki : Que ?!

…:On me cherche et j'ai pas trop envie de me faire attraper par ce pervers donc...

Ruki:Et tu étais obligé de m'entraîner dans ta merde ?

…:Non, mais je te sauve la vie...

Ruki :OK...

…:Sinon je m'appelle Uruha et toi ?

Ruki :Euh.. Ruki.

Et c'est alors que...

… : Alors mon petit canard où te cache tu ? Je vais juste te prodiguer du bien...(On a pas trop confiance là...)

Uruha sursauta et jura quand d'un seul coup une main lui atterrit sur les fesses. Le canard prit la fuite avec son ravisseur qui le poursuivait...

***POV Ruki***

Ok... Bon bah...Je crois que je vais faire comme si que rien ne s'était passé.

***Fin POV***

Le petit chaperon rouge reprit donc son énonciation des mots du dictionnaire des injures, jusqu'à que...

… : Alors, petit que fait-tu là ?

Ruki : AHH ! Non mais ça va pas de surgir comme ça des buissons !ET de plus qu'est ce que ça peut bien vous faire que je soit là?!

… : Oh rien,mais je t'en prie ne me vouvoie pas ,je ne suis pas si vieux s'il te plaît.

Ruki : D'accord,mais j'ai une question.

…:Vas-y dit.

Ruki : Pourquoi tu porte un bandeau ?

…:Se-cret...Mais tu ne devrai pas plutôt me demander mon nom avant...Enfin je suis Reita et toi ?

Ruki:Ruki le petit Chaperon rouge.

Reita : ET pourquoi tu viens dans les parages mon petit ?

Ruki:Je dois emmener ce panier à ma vieille pour laisser mes parents copuler tranquille dans toutes les pièce de la maison...

Reita : Oh ! Et où donc habite ta mamie ?

Ruki : La maison au bout du sentier.

Reita : Je vois et ça te tenterait pas de faire un jeu pour rendre cette histoire plus palpitante ?

Ruki : Mais j'ai pas cinq ans !..Aie!(Frapper par une force invisible) Bon d'accord...

Reita : Cool, donc le premier arriver là-bas gagne et on verra les paris après,à plus tard beau jeune homme...

***POV Reita ***

Putain, j'ai bien cru pas me retenir et lui sautait dessus pour le pilonner à coup de quéquette le petit...Il est trop mignon dans sa petite robe et j'ai presque cru que c'était une Ruki...hm..Bon je bande alors passons à autres choses voulez-vous ?

Je courus jusqu'à la fameuses maison et entre temps je surpris uns scène des plus...Bon le canard a perdu sa virginité c'est sûr...Avec Aoi entres les jambes on peut pas imaginer autres choses, surtout que ce dernier semble prendre du plaisir. Enfin je dit rien le chasseur me laisse vivre tranquille donc je le laisse. Je continu donc ma course et arriva à destination.

Je toque sur la porte et une voix résonne :

… : Entre petit chaperon.

***Fin POV Reita***

UN PEU PLUS TARD ( ATTENTION LEMON )

Ruki arrive chez sa grand mère et rentre sans frapper directement dans la maison.

Ruki : Salut grand-mère, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui,je t'apporte à manger.

Reita( on suppose que vous aviez devinez ):Merci mon enfant.

Ruki : Dit pourquoi tes oreilles son poilu ?

Reita:Euh...

Ruki : D'ailleurs tes dents son un peu grande non ?

Reita ah ça s'est pour mieux te savouré..

Le loup sauta du lit, attrape le travestit et le jette sur les oreillers. IL chevaucha sa proie et se dévêtit rapidement. Ruki observa le loup qui le surplombe et rougit devant le torse musclé et fin de ce dernier, tout en étant effrayé. Le plus grand sourit et nicha sa tête dans le coup de celui qui aller devenir son y déposa de nombreux baisers, morsures et suçons qui firent gémir le plus loup fit glisser lentement ses mains sous la chemise blanche et s'amusa à pincer les tétons du chaperon à qui il arracha finalement la capuche et le haut sous un élan de fougue.

Ruki fasse à cela poussa un petit cri qui fit relever la tête de l'animal qui planta son regard perçant dans les dernier caressa la peau du plus jeune jusqu'à arriver à la ceinture de la jupe puis ses crocs s'attaquèrent au cou de son amants puis à ses tétons roses se qui firent grandement réagir ce dernier.

Enfin le loup arriva vers le membres tendu du petit, retira les dernières couches de vêtements de ce dernier puis se saisit de l'objet de ces désires. Le chaperon sous ces gestes ne pu qu'exprimer le plaisir soudain qu'il ressentait et quand son loup adoré ( oui maintenant il lui appartient.)rajouta sa langue sur son gland pour ensuite la faire glisse sur tout le long de sa verge et finir par aspirer entièrement son membre, il ne put que crier et se perdre dans les méandres du plaisir et ceux jusqu'à la délivrances qui ne tarda pas à venir dans la bouche de son amants.

Ruki honteux ne put que rougir la larme à l'œil et le loup captant son regard ne put que calmer le plus petit en lui caressant délicatement la joue, ce qui sembla fonctionner. Reita allongea son amants et lui caressa les cuisse et les fesses faisant glisser un à un ses doigts dans l'antre chaudes du plus petit. Ce dernier poussa quelque gémissement vite stopper par son loup qui l'embrassa tout en le masturbant.

Enfin le loup retira ses doigts et présenta son sexe qu'il fit rentré doucement évitant ainsi de brusquer le plus jeune ( Euh... I s'y prend pas un peu tard là?). Une fois entièrement rentré il observa le visage de son chaperon l'embrassa encore une fois et commença de lents mouvements de vas et viens qui devinrent de plus en plus rapide face au cris plus petit. Ce dernier ne tenant plus e libéra entre leurs deux corps suivit de près par son amants qui s'effondra sur lui en veillant à ne pas le blesser puis glissa sur le côté. Il regarda son petit amants qui avait les joues rougit pas l'effort et le souffle court se qui l'amusa :

Reita : T'es tellement mignon que j'ai envie de te manger.

Ruki : Mais ça va pas laisse-moi le temps de respirer au moins !

…...

Pendant ce temps là grand-mère Kamijo se situer sous le lit plus que sous le choc suite aux éléments précédent...

FIN...

Froufrouteux : Plein plein de froufous !


	2. Chapter 2

BONUS 1:Flash-back Aoi x Uruha ou Chasseur x Canard.

Alors que je rentrais chez moi, après une chasse des plus miséreuse, j'aperçus un petit animal autant chétif que sexy avec des bas orange qui lui donnait sûrement les jambes les plus enviables de la planè cette apparition, je ne pu que saisir mon filet et capturer l'objet de mes dé évidement le petit caneton s'égosilla :

Uruha : Oh ! Espèce de sale merde, tu fous quoi? Repose moi tout de suite connard !

Et c'est sur ces mots tout aussi doucereux l'un comme l'autre que je rentra chez moi avec ma proie...Finalement la chasse est bonne.

***POV Uruha***

Non mais c'est quoi ce mec hyper sexy qui me trimballe dans un filet?§ Il va voir ce qu'il va subir ! Je vais le... le quoi déjà ? Oh pas grave de toute façon on se trouve déjà dans une petite maison d'après ce que je vois. IL y a un canapé, un lit, une cheminé et des … Putain mais où je suis tombé ces quoi ces instruments de torture ?! Je frissonne d'angoisse puis pour une raison que j'ignore je dit des choses que je regretta amèrement...

Uruha : Non, mais ça va pas petite bite de capture des gens !

Aoi : Comment ça petite bite ?! Tu vas voir ce qu'elle va te faire subir celle-là ! Il va te falloir une canne pour bouger après crois moi !

Après cette douce phrase, l'autre bourrin me balança sur le lit. Putain je me suis taper la cheville contre la tête de lit,ça fait mal,Je veux un bisous !

Pendant que je me masser la cheville l'autre bœuf arrive revient près du lit avec des menottes...

S'il vous plaît, j'ai peur...

C'est vraiment un bœuf celui là, il m'écrase pour m'empêchai de fuir et m'attache les poignées. Il finit par se lever essoufflé et les cheveux en bataille. Non mais il croyait que j'allais me laisser faire ?

Euh...Il fait quoi là ?... Il revient avec un FOUET, non mais c'est bon je vais mourir ! A l'aide !

Je suis trop jeunes pour perdre ma virginité,non !( à cet age là quand même)

Il fait quoi là ? Il se penche et il m'embrasse,c'est tout doux...

Mais j'ai l'impression que la suite ne va pas l'être...IL rompt le baiser et me regarde avec ses yeux plain d'avidité et caresse mon cou, fait glisser la fermeture de mon haut et pose ses mains chaudes sur mon, torse mis a nue puis pince mes tétons,m'arrachant ainsi un soupirs de plaisir. En plus ça fait des gilli en bas de mon petit bidou...

Uruha : Ahh..

Aoi : C'était quoi ce gémissement de vierge.

Uruha : C'est le cas pauvre con !

Aoi ( il prend des cours avec Kai Hitler ) : Excellent !

J'ai les joues toutes rouges, je le sens et en plus j'ai chaud. Oh mon canard ! Il a mit ses mains sur mon petit canard !

***Fin POV Uruha***

***POV Aoi***

Putain, il est sexy et j'ai tellement envie de le prendre là maintenant et d'une telle force qu'il marchera vraiment comme un canard ( On sort...)Il a la peau toute douce et des tétons tous rose, trop mignon !

J'en peux plus je le veux !

*** Fin POV Aoi***

Le chasseur retira brusquement le short bouffant du canard. Un sourire se peint sur son visage à la vue de l'érection naissante du canard qui rougit de gè é on envie plus que pressente, Aoi posa délicatement ses doigts sur la virilité d'Uruha qui lâcha un petit cri !

Celui-ce était rouge, en sueur et haleté fortement,les yeux brouillés avec le torse se soulevant à un rythme éfreiné.

Aoi dégrafa son pantalon, retourna Uruha, le plaçant à quatre pattes et s'amusa avec son fouet sur le postérieur rebondit de sa victime qui cria de plaisir et de douleur mêlés. La voix de se dernier dérailla en sentant le membre dur du chasseurs se pressé contre son anneau de chaire qui s'amusait à mimer l'acte sans pour autant le prendre laissant frustré sa proie.

Puis sans prévenir il pénétra dans l'intimité étroite du canard qui hurla de douleur.

Aoi, lui grogna de plaisir.

***POV Uruha***

Mon dieu que j'ai mal. Mais quel brute, il s'inquiète même pas de ma douleur. C'est qu'un bœuf jusqu'au le sent lécher ma nuque et mon dos courbé. Devenant d'un coup plus doux,il passa ses mains sur mon corps restant en moi sans bouger. J'entends son souffle dans mes oreilles,chaud,calme.

Aoi : Tu es si beau,tu es à moi...

Uruha : Ah !...

***Fin POV Uruha***

Aoi venait de donner la premier coup de bassins qui fut suivit de bien d'autres. Un énième sourire naquit sur les lèvre de ce dernier en entendant le canard gémir et crier de plaisir puis retourna encore une fois le canard admirant les traits de ce dernier qui étaient des plus exquis avec un filet de salive barrant ses lèvres.

Uruha :hh...hn..ha...encore...continue...

Aoi : puisque tu le demandes.

Accélérant le rythme Aoi et Uruha ne furent plus très loin de la fin et jouirent dans un même chasseur s'écrasant sur le pauvre canard puis après avoir repris légèrement son souffle.

Aoi : Tu sais si je t'es capturé c'est pas pour rien, alors près pour un deuxième round ?

Uruha:Non !

Et le canard s'enfuit à vive allure tout en boitant !

FIN.


End file.
